Not Too Many Ascots Catch Fish In A Barrel
by shadow101202
Summary: A college fic about Fred and his eventual reunion with a certain distraction... Red HerringXFred Jones. Rated M for last chapter.
1. Bumped & Dumped

Okay... For all you football(the kind you play with your hands) fans, I don't really know what time the sport starts/ends, so I randomly had it ending in fall. Don't hate me, I'm no sports junkie.

Just to warn those of you who like warnings, I did use some homosexual bashing in this story, but I wanted to bring a sense of reality to Fred's somewhat up-in-the-clouds thoughts about his relationship. Stories, especially in yaoi manga/comics, often glamorize the relationship between two gay men(or women) in a way that makes it appear that everyone is fine with it, this is rarely the case. (Pfft, like I'm one to talk I don't know the first thing about this, just repeating stuff I've read). But anyway, prejudice happens in real life and everywhere. Did you know it takes more effort to be positive, than to be negative? So stop being lazy, and a hater, and put a positive spin on things. Heh, enough preaching from me.

This fic request is brought to you by: DarkAngel048

For **disclaimer **see my profile: **shadow101202**

* * *

Bumped... And Dumped

**Chapter Warnings: Violence(mild), Cursing(also mild)**

Fred Jones, number 34, breathed a sigh of relief as the coach blew his whistle the last time to signal the end of practice. They were getting towards the end of the season, but the training was still intense. Heading for the showers, all the jocks were laughing and talking about their plans for the night. The steam that billowed in the locker room made it feel like a sauna. Oftentimes, it got too hot for Fred, but it wasn't the temperature that he couldn't stand. Some of his teammates had a habit of walking around the locker room either without a towel, or only clad in their jockstraps. Fred couldn't help as his eyes followed the perfect lines of the muscled beasts of Coolsville's Giants. _They have no idea how spot on that name is. _Unfortunately for Fred, he found himself lingering too long on a particular member of the team, "Steel" Steve McCoy which sometimes led to awkward moments where McCoy would realize that someone's gaze was on his amazing body and scan the room to seek out who it was. Usually Fred managed to avoid detection, but once or twice there had been an embarrassing moment or two. Today Fred was focused on getting out of 'the harem', as he liked to call it, as soon as possible. He had to go study for a test that was coming up... and then Fred hoped to go on his first 'official' date with his 'unofficial' boyfriend. _Matt really should come out of the closet already, I mean, everyone knows already so it isn't that big of a secret... Says the guy who hasn't gone beyond telling his best female friend that he's gay. _Fred turned to head for the door, when he ran straight into the broad chest of the one of the team's forwards, Steve, who stopped him before he could get any further.

"Well if it isn't little Freddie, where's the fire Jones?" there was some snickers from the nearby players and Fred laughed it off also.

"Sorry Steve, I didn't see you there, I got things I gotta go do now, so goodnight," a heavy hand on his shoulder stopped him from exiting the conversation so easily.

"Is that so... Any chance you could cancel to come whelp on some pussy ass homos with me and the guys?" Fred was completely caught off guard. He had heard about hazing on the news sometimes, but he had never been so blatantly close to it.

"Wh-what?" he almost couldn't believe what he was hearing. _He must be joking._

"Oh come on Jonesie, you not afraid of some big bad gay nerds and their purses, are ya?" the locker room erupted with laughter at the seemingly hilarious joke. _What is this guys deal? Is he serious?_

"Look, McCoy, I don't do hazing, or whatever the heck that crap you're thinking about doing," apparently that was not the right thing to say to "Steel" Steve, whose eyes changed from friendly teasing to not-so-friendly.

"Really now Jones..." it was almost as if the gears were literally moving around in his head. Fred knew that look, it was the same one he got when he was planning a trap, or putting together the pieces of a mystery. "What if I told you they were the ones responsible for that little bonfire on our field a couple of weeks ago," Fred frowned.

"Really?" Steve nodded in an all knowing way.

"Really. I heard one of 'em bragging all about it to their groupies," if it was one thing Fred didn't like, it was a fight, but this was different. The team had just received some new and lightly used equipment from a neighboring university that was getting different, more customary equipment for their own team. It was supposed to be a week of bright weather, but that evening they had left it out there was a fire that had all the gear destroyed in a pile of metal and ashes. There was nothing but clouds and rainy weather that had blanketed the teams spirit for awhile.

* * *

Walking in that alley made Fred extremely nervous. This was his first real 'fight' and he wasn't sure he was prepared for it. When Steve showed them the 'culprits', Fred could hardly believe his eyes. _They look like a bunch of chess nerds. _Steve, not giving any warning, went over and shoved one of them to the ground, proceeding to yell obscenities in his face as the alleged offender cowered from the intimidation of the larger men who swarmed around the boys cutting off all means of escape. Fred felt frozen as he stood there and watched, just watched. _That could be me. _Fred, too late, realized his mistake of at least trying to prevent this sort of thing. He could tell that these weren't the kinds of people who might burn up their equipment, except maybe in retaliation for what was going on right now. He almost wondered if this had happened before. It felt like he was moving in slow motion as he moved forward to grab the raised arm of his teammate before it could swing low to slam into the body of his victim. Everyone went dead silent as they all stared at Fred. The air was heavy and intense as the silence choked the air supply and it became hard to breathe, in fact, Fred was pretty sure he couldn't breathe right now. Like lightning, there was a blow to Fred's diaphragm. A whooshing sound let everyone know that his lungs had expelled all the air they contained. Falling to the ground, Fred held his torso and desperately tried to suck in oxygen. Steve smirked in victory, the final obstacle out of his way, he turned to resume his punishing offensive. Unfortunately for Steve, he turned into a punch and fell to the ground beside Fred, out cold and sprawled out on the concrete. The crowd of slightly angry, but also slightly cowardly football players turned their heated gazes on their leader's attacker, Fred also looked to see who could have taken down the swarthiest guy on the team. It was a average looking guy, but something about the way he rolled up his sleeves just to punch a guy suggested there was much more to him. Almost like an air you might expect from a gang member or a mafia underling. Fred, who had now managed to catch his breath, was somewhat terrified, but also intrigued by the strength this person exuded.

"So, which one of you son's of a bitch wants ta be next?" with that single question he managed to clear out the rest of the would-be bullies. After they took off with Steve in tow, Fred tried to thank the stranger, but he only glared at him while helping his slightly shaken friend up off the ground. Trying to make light of the situation one of the other young men, who happened to be dressed in suspenders interjected,

"You know Scotty, it wouldn't be 'son's of a bitch', it would be 'son's of bitches'," the man known as 'Scotty' rolled his eyes. At least Fred thought so, he couldn't quite tell behind the reading glasses and the ball cap that shaded his eyes in the low light.

"We'll work on my grammar later Simon," both helped their friend to his feet and escorted him into the building behind them. Leaving Fred to pick himself up and leave of his own accord. When he managed to climb to his feet, Fred felt the familiar vibration of his cellphone in his pocket. The text was from his boyfriend

_Where r u?_

_ Crap! I was supposed to meet him fifteen minutes ago. _Jogging as quickly as he could, Fred managed to make show up to his date thirty minutes late. Matt wasn't happy with him, but the rest of the date occurred without incident. It wasn't much more than Fred could hope for, a restaurant clear on the other side of town where they couldn't be recognized as easily, and a movie where they could be cloaked in darkness. Fred tried to hold Matt's hand, but his partner pulled away sharply at the touch of another's hand and glared at Fred. _As if anyone could see that we were holding hands in the dark. _Fred was surprised though when Matt walked him back to his dorm. Pulling underneath a streetlamp Matt kissed him briefly. After pulling away, he smiled and sighed.

"Sorry I'm such a pain in the ass, I-" Matt looked horrified as he glanced over Fred's head.

"What is it? Matt?" turning Fred caught a glimpse of the badass protector he had encountered earlier in the evening as he quickly walked around the corner to another block.

"Shit, he's totally going to rat me out, we have to break this off Fred," Fred blinked.

"Wait, what? Do you even know him? You're just paranoid," Matt pushed him away, running off into the distance shouting,

"Don't call me, understand?" Fred sighed. _Another letdown, oh well, come on Fred it's getting late. _With that unhappy experience, Fred went to his dorm to turn in for the night... _And I didn't even get a chance to study for the test... _Fred winced as he began to dread tomorrow's practice. _Maybe I'll just skip a day or two, 'till things settle down... Yeah that'll be good._

* * *

In case any of you were wondering, I named Red, Scott Melville in honor of the actor who voiced him... Although I doubt he'd consider it an honor to know what I'm doing with his character...

Thanks for Reading!

Love it? Hate it? Want to make a request? Please leave a review to let me know. (Anonymous Reviews Welcome).


	2. A Familiar Face Enters The Picture

Just one more chapter after this... Dun, dun, dun.

This fic request is brought to you by: DarkAngel048

For **disclaimer **see my profile: **shadow101202**

* * *

A Familiar Face Enters The Picture

**Chapter Warnings****: Swearing(Mild)**

Fred dreaded the meeting with his coach that he had this afternoon. He hadn't done very well on that test at all, as well as the surprise test he took in one of his other classes... Or at least it was a surprise to him. Trudging along down the familiar hallways of the sports office building, he rounded a corner to reach the last room on the left of Section F. It was here that the football coach's office was located. Quietly tapping on the window portion of the open door, the coach looked up to see one of his best players in a battle weary state.

"Jones... You look tired, you feeling alright?" Fred nodded. Flopping down into the chair in front of the writing desk, he awaited whatever judgment the coach was going to pass. "Look Jones... Fred, you haven't been to practice for a week. Is there something going on?" Fred just shook his head in defeat. He had decided to stay silent about the hazing, he didn't want another reason to have a target painted on his back. "Well, if that's the case... I may have to temporarily suspend you for next year,"

"What!" Fred stood up, throwing his hands down onto the desk with restored vigor. _I thought I'd only get suspended 'till the end of the season! _The coach sighed,

"Look Fred, it's like this: You haven't shown up to practice for a consecutive week and I just checked your grades to see that your classwork hasn't really been up to par lately. That tells me you aren't serious about this scholarship. I may even have to cancel it if you don't buckle down," Fred sat down once more returning to his previous demeanor of doom and gloom.

"Is there anything I can do, coach?" the older man nodded as he continued on.

"Ask someone to help you study. I know you've got some smart friends who will probably help you out... As for practice, I want to see you down here everyday next week and I want you to stay join me in the morning for an early jog," Fred sighed and nodded, "We'll see how next week goes and talk some more then, okay? Good, now get out of here and get your rear in gear!" he tried to sound peppy as Fred slowly meandered out the door.

* * *

"So then he said to find someone who could help me," Fred spoke over the phone to one of his closest friends.

"Hmm... Well I'd help you, but I don't really know those subjects and Velma is studying abroad for the year... Oh, I know! You could sign up for the tutoring program on campus," Daphne counseled her depressed friend, "By the way Fredie is something bothering you? You seem kinda... down," Fred sighed. Over the course of about five minutes he spilled all the crap that had been welling up inside of him, slowly coming to a head. "Wow... You've had a lot going on. I know times must be tough for you, but stay focused on what you have to do now and the rest will come later. I really want to talk with you more about this, but I have to go catch my plane. I'll text you when I arrive in Italy, k?" Fred mumbled a quick goodbye and safe trip before disconnecting the call with a very final sounding slap as his cellphone closed. _Right, focus... But how can I focus, if I have to worry about what might happen next week at practice? Sigh. Guess I better look into that tutor thingy. _Quickly scanning the school's website, Fred found the building where the program base was centered and headed there right away.

When he arrived, a friendly sophomore greeted him at the front desk.

"Can I help you?" she asked in a cheery way that didn't quite sit with Fred, but he brushed it aside.

"Yeah, I was wondering where I could sign up for the tutoring program?" she smiled and pulled out a form from some unknown crevice behind the counter.

"Just fill out your name and contact and the subjects you need help with, please," borrowing a pen he quickly scribbled out what he needed and handed the paper back to her. Scanning the form, she found his name,

"Thank you Mr... Jones. I'll give you a call tomorrow to figure out times and such," the process had been much easier than Fred had expected.

"Gee, thanks," with that small burden taken off his shoulders, Fred walked back to his apartment with a new sense of optimism.

Returning home, Fred looked over his past two tests that he had taken without too much effort. After about an hour of studying, Fred's brain couldn't take the concentration. Today was Friday, he had a whole two days to mull over the problems that he had. Running his hands through his hair, the blond sighed in frustration. Deciding he better eat something, Fred fixed himself a sandwich and went to bed after finishing it.

* * *

Fred awoke to someone's incessant knocking on the door of his apartment. Crawling out of bed, Fred managed to make it to the door. Lifting up his nightshirt, Fred itched his belly and opened the door in a lazy manor only to be hit in the face with a heavy fist that knocked him to the ground.

"Oh, shit! Are you alright?" Fred groaned as he looked up to see the face of his attacker was also the face of the badass dude who had taken down "Steel" Steve. Scrambling to his feet Fred looked for an escape which made "Scotty" chuckle. "There's plenty more from where that came from, but I'm on the clock so it won't be now," letting himself in, he shut the door behind him and examined his new "pupil". Shaking his head the redhead muttered something along the lines of 'typical bachelor'.

"Who are you?" Fred tried to keep the couch between him and the muscled man in front of him. Raising an eyebrow the bespectacled assailant gave the answer for this whole debacle.

"You rang for a tutor, right? You put I could 'drop by anytime' on the fill out sheet," Fred slowly realized that this tall, powerhouse of a man would be his tutor. _Oh... this did not turn out how I thought it would... _After a moment or two of standing there in a dumb state, "Scotty" decided to continue on and introduce himself. "Name's Scott Melville, I'll be your tutor for Political Science and World Geography... and History," he read off the list, "Huh, you really smart enough to take these classes?" the mild insult snapped Fred out of his daze.

"What do you know?" Scott cut his eyes up to meet his heated gaze for only a moment before he went back to looking at the form.

"So," how he kept on going with a normal conversation was beyond Fred, "you, uh, wanna get dressed, or what?" Scott eyed Fred's night clothes, which consisted of a set of briefs and a short muscle shirt. "Still wearing tighty-whitys, eh?" Fred blushed at the weird comment. _What does he mean 'still'? _It made no difference though, since he was thoroughly humiliated, he went to change into something that he knew made him appear more mature, his ascot.

When he came back into the living room, Scott chuckled at the attire. _And he still wears an ascot... If I didn' know better I'd say he was born with it. _They sat down to study and had barely cracked the books when Fred's stomach growled. Blushing yet again, he got up to get something to eat, offering something to his 'guest'. When Fred opened the fridge, he found that there wasn't really anything edible. In fact the only thing left was a slightly wilted head of lettuce and his air freshener which happened to be an open box of baking soda.

"Well," Scott's deep voice startled Fred. Fred hadn't expected him to sneak up from behind. "Looks like we better head out on a little shopping trip,"

* * *

Fred had thought that going shopping with another guy might be strange, but it was actually a good learning experience. Scott had showed him things that were nutrtious and kept for a while in case he didn't get to it right away. But more importantly, the taller male had tutored him even while they were wandering around in the store. Quizzing him on capitals and discussing the effects that the Cold War had on the entire world. It was great, but it also made Fred wonder what Scott might talk about were he not, as he had put it, 'on the clock'. Fred studied on his own at home, but it wasn't the same. The rain that clogged the air outside made him want to sleep, but he pushed himself to study a little more. Tomorrow Scott would come to tutor him again, albeit not as early. _When I wrote that down, I didn't expect someone to come knocking at eight in the morning, sheesh. Oh well, I should probably be getting up earlier anyway._

* * *

Scotty came at nine the following day and every day after that. It felt strange to Freddy, since he figured the guy hated him, but he found that Scott was very professional about it and that he wanted to become a lawyer one day. Fred was still uneasy around him though, he knew that Scott could rat him out to the coach at any time he wanted. _And not just about the hazing, but about Matt too._ Thinking about Matt made Fred somewhat depressed, remembering Daphne's words, he continued to focus on the task at hand.

* * *

The dreaded Monday came and Fred was back to class, as well football practice. At first, everyone just ignored him, but then things got somewhat rough during the scrimmage match where Steve tackled him. Some of the his other teammates joined in, creating a dog pile that crushed Fred. _C-Can't breathe! _Just as Fred thought he might pass out, or that his lungs would explode from the pressure, the coach caught sight of the incident and blew his whistle. The guys took care to make sure Fred was miserable, but it was bearable, which was the important thing, to him.

* * *

It had almost been a week since Scott had started tutoring him and Fred was growing ever suspicious of what alternative motives the redhead might have. Fred nonchalantly mentioned something about the length of the locks.

"Isn't it about time you cut that wild mane of yours, Scott?" he questioned. Scott rolled his eyes,

"Maybe I like it shoulder length. You got a problem with that, Jones?" Fred frowned, but shook his head. Lately Scott and him had more easily gotten off topic to talk about real life stuff. Standing up during one of their 'five minute breaks', Fred watched as Scott walked over to admire the photos that were framed above his television. "Still got this nosy mutt, huh?" he muttered it to himself, but Fred heard it nonetheless. Approaching him from the back he was suddenly face to face with Scotty as the taller man turned around after setting the photo back onto the TV. Almost pushing him up against the wall Fred demanded,

"Are you out to get me?" Scott raised an eyebrow.

"What?" his characteristic smirk was settling over his features.

"You know that I'm gay and that I took part in that hazing of your friends. Are you trying to get back at me or something? Are you stalking me?" Scott turned his head to the side trying to contain his laughter. Reaching a hand up to his face, Scott removed his glasses and leaned back against the wall, making Fred almost fall over. Leaning in close to the blond's face, he whispered sensually,

"Wasn't it always you who was so obsessed with me, Jones?" Fred reeled back. _No… it couldn't be…_

"Red?" by this time, Fred had backed up all the way to the couch. The newly revealed Red Herring grinned.

"So kind of ya to remember me Freddie," he walked closer to the shock ridden teen, "I thought maybe you'd forgotten about me," _He's going to kill me. _Fred thought.

* * *

Thanks for Reading!

Love it? Hate it? Want to make a request? Please leave a review to let me know. (Anonymous Reviews Welcome).


End file.
